The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a gate-control electrode for an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT).
This type of transistor is generally mounted on an integrated-circuit wafer provided with emitter, collector and gate-control electrodes which are soldered to corresponding connection locations of the wafer.
During operation, the gate-control electrode selectively controls the transition of the IGBTs to the closed or open state. It must necessarily be insulated from the emitter and collector electrodes.